


Pas De Deux

by Magpie_Crow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Dreams, Fade to Black, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: Soulmates were a funny sort of science. Starting at age 20, everyone shared dreams with their soulmate, providing their mate was also over the required age. Sometimes the pair (or more) remembered their dreams, sometimes not. The only hindrance was that faces were unclear and blurry in the dreams until the soulmates met in person.Virgil had started dreaming the day he came of age. He and his mate decided not to tell each other their names, wanting their first official meeting to be by genuine chance.Rated Teen for fade to black implied sex.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Pas De Deux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceOnIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/gifts).



> This is a Christmas Gift for my lovely friend!! She's the best and I love her. 💛💛💛💛
> 
> No romo. 😉
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!~

Soulmates were a funny sort of science. Starting at age 20, everyone shared dreams with their soulmate, providing their mate was also over the required age. Sometimes the pair (or more) remembered their dreams, sometimes not. The only hindrance was that faces were unclear and blurry in the dreams until the soulmates met in person.

Virgil had started dreaming the day he came of age. He and his mate decided not to tell each other their names, wanting their first official meeting to be by genuine chance. Sometimes it frustrated him, other times he reveled in the air of mystery that surrounded the whole matter. If his mate didn’t know who he was in the waking world, his mate could never be disappointed in him. 

Princey was a great guy. He debated Disney with Virgil, called his nickname in a voice so full of love that the younger couldn’t help but blush, and was a dancer. Classical ballet, to be exact. It was a fateful coincidence that Virgil did ballet as well, and had from a very young age.

Tonight’s dream was pleasant, in a comfortable sort of way. They usually were.

They had just finished a pas de deux in the grand ballroom in their dreamspace, and were curled up together on a convenient couch to rest, when Princey looked up from his position in Virgil’s arms.

“Anx, do you think we’ll remember this one?”

Virgil shook his head. “We remembered the last three, so prob’ly not.”

Princey grinned, a light dancing in his eyes. “Good. Call me Roman, just for tonight?”

All Virgil could do was gasp as Prin- Roman ducked his head to mouth gently at his collarbone.

The dream turned into a completely different sort of pleasant after that. 

~~

He didn’t remember the dream. All Virgil knew was that it had been very good. Very, _very_ good. 

He was so busy reveling in the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach when he woke that he didn’t realize his alarm clock had run out of battery. 

“Fishsticks!” He tumbled out of bed and rushed through his morning ablutions, brushing his teeth recklessly while he pulled his shirt over his head.

Breakfast would have to wait today, he was already ten minutes late to practice. His troupe leader would have his _hide_. 

He hopped down the stairs of his apartment complex, trying to pull his converse on while he went. It was just his luck that he missed the last step and went crashing to the ground, scraping his knee through the _only_ hole in his ripped jeans and getting dirt all over his hoodie. 

“Great. Just what I needed on a day that we’re supposed to get a new member.” Virgil brushed himself as best as he could before clambering onto his bike. 

At least it was still early enough that traffic wasn’t bad. 

~~ 

Thomas gave him a sharp look when he stumbled into the studio, disheveled from riding quickly and his earlier fall. “You’re late, Virge.” 

“Sorry, sorry! My alarm clock batteries ran out. I’ll get new ones today, I…” he stopped. “I forgot my bag.”

Declan, one of the other dancers and Virgil’s frequent partner, snickered from where he was warming up. He was the tallest of the all-male group, just as Virgil was the smallest. It was easiest for the two of them to perform pas de deux. Virgil always felt like he was flying when Declan lifted him.

Ever since Virgil met Princey, however, dancing with his fellow troupe member wasn’t as satisfying. Princey was taller, with rippling biceps, triceps, and all the fancy bits that look good on arms. 

Declan was just… Noodle-like. Tall and pasty. 

Virgil pulled his shoes and hoodie off, deciding to just do his best in jeans and tank-top. Thomas was still giving him _looks_ , which concerned him until he remembered the blood on his knee. Whoops. 

Oh well, the new guy didn’t need to have the best impression of him anyways. Virgil wasn’t here to make friends.

~~

One day Virgil would learn not to think things. Just, not think in general. Their new troupe member, Roman Prince, was all that Virgil liked in a man. Taller than Declan, with a deep Hispanic tan and muscles that showed through his ridiculously tight t-shirt. 

He gave Virgil a funny sort of look when he first walked in, and kept looking throughout his introductory session. Brief looks, but looks all the same.

It was probably the blood. Or a tear in his tank or jeans that he didn’t know about. Or maybe his socks didn’t match?

That couldn’t be it, he checked his socks six times before he left the house. Was there something on his face?

At least Roman had pretty eyes. Virgil didn’t really mind those eyes looking at him. 

“Virgil, why don’t you and Roman try a pair? I think he’s taller than Dee.”

He nodded at Thomas’s question and stepped up next to Roman. It felt right, standing next to the tall stranger. 

Dancing with him felt even better. It was like dancing with Princey all over again, only this time in ratty jeans and a tank-top that had seen better days, with a scrape on his knee. He was also looking into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen in his life.

~~

He found himself looking into those eyes again in his sleep.

“I knew it!” Roman scooped him up and spun him around. “I saw you in the studio today, and you looked just like I’d thought you would!” 

All of Virgil’s fears about being discovered by his soulmate melted away as Roman held him. He’d been seen at his worst earlier in the day, and if his soulmate still liked him then, well, he  
was set.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
